


Treat

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Bloating, Breastfeeding, F/F, Feedism, Fingering, Gem Egg Hell, Impregnation, Jaspidot - Freeform, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Liquid bloat, NSFW, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Pet Play, Redemtion!au, Smut, Stephen Galaxy - Freeform, Stuffing, Vaginal Sex, breast feeding, fa, so much sin, stuffing kink, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper wants to be Peridot's 'pet', Peridot agrees and it soon leads to a variety of situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat

Peridot ran her thumb across the fine ebony leather of the collar, taking a moment to admire the hard work and effort that went into crafting such a collar. Her thumb traveled up on one of the many polished silver spikes that circled around the collar, then traveled down each rounded tip of the spike until she reached the matching silver buckle. This was the best that money could buy, and it did not come cheap. Humans on earth sure did take pride in crafting leather if they insisted on charging so much for a mere collar. She glanced at Jasper who stood before her, her mate's eyes glued to the strip of leather in Peridot's grubby hands. 

"So... what do you think?" Peridot asked, finally handing the collar to Jasper for approval. After all, she did have the final say. "Is this up to your standards?" she watched as Jasper inspected the collar as if she were a scientist on Homeworld.

Jasper whistled, fiddling around with the buckle. "Real leather, must had cost a bundle." 

"Only the best for you." Peridot mused with a proud smile on her face. 

"I like it." Jasper said, not taking her eyes off the collar. "Did you get the other stuff?"

"Of course, it was a little difficult to find tiger ears and a tail during the summer, seeing as it's not even remotely close to Halloween." she explained as she dug through the white plastic bags that she set down on the floor of their humble sized house. "Why did you insist on a tiger? Aren't domestic felines more commonly used?" Peridot questioned, getting a headband with rounded tiger's ear attached and a long tiger costume tail from the bags.

"I felt like being something a little more exotic. And you know I'm anything but common." A large smiled appeared on Jasper's face as she saw the tiger costume set. "It's perfect, what else did you get?"

"I got everything you asked for. Bowls, cat scratcher, leash, milk, and plenty of toys." she listed off. "Lots of stuff."

Jasper's smile grew as she set the collar aside and immediately began to dig through the shopping bags. "Oh man, these are great." she fished a medium sized toy mouse from the bags, and tossed it back and fourth between her two hands. "Where did you get these?"

"Some pet store, you can get those really anywhere." she couldn't help but grin upon seeing Jasper so excited. "You looking forward to this?" 

"Well of course!" she put the mouse away and reached into the bag and pulled out a ball of yarn. "Yarn too? I didn't even ask for this! You're too good to me." 

"I stopped at the grocery store to pick up some of that milk you wanted. It was on sale, so I've figured why not." Peridot said. "After all, only the best for you."

"Can I try the tiger costume on now?" she begged, giving Peridot a pair of pleading eyes.

"Okay, but we're not trying anything until we set everything up and set up a few ground rules." she explained.

Jasper wasn't even listening as she slipped the headband on and slipped the belt that contained the tail on her waist. "Fits like a glove." she mused,bending down to use Peridot's visor as a mirror.

"You're really looking forward to this aren't you?" Peridot said. Seeing her girlfriend all excited over this new idea of becoming her exotic pet feline. 

"Duh!" she mused getting the collar again. "Do you know how long I've been thinking about this?" she shoved the collar into Peridot's hands and kneeled down to her height. "Here, put this on me!"

"Why me?" Peridot inquired and raised an eyebrow at her. "You are perfectly capable of dressing yourself."

"For Diamond's sake, your my damn owner." she huffed in annoyance. "Act like it."

"Help me set everything up and then I will, deal?" she offered with a little hint of sass in her tone. No way was she going to be left to set up things while her new 'pet' tiger goofed off, leaving her to do all the work. 

"Agh, fine." her face formed a scowl as she gathered up a few of the various plastic bags with Peridot and reluctantly assisted with the set up.

....

Drilling one final screw into the door Peridot took a step back to admire her work. Looks like she was finally getting a hold of these earth tools after all. Installing a doggy door seemed like a good idea, although one to fit Jasper was quite a stretch. 

"And that's it." Peridot spoke, glancing at Jasper who stood next to her. "Bowls are in their proper place, toys are well... everywhere, and we installed the door." 

"Now can we get on with things?" Jasper pleaded once again.

"First a few rules, if it's too much for you to handle, you let me know." Peridot stated.

"Of course."

"And for fuck's sake be toilet trained, I am not picking up after you!" she hissed. 

"Well you didn't pick up a litter box." Jasper reminded.

"I'm not picking up your shit, end of story." her eyes narrowed at Jasper. "So don't even think about it or I'll call this whole thing off." 

Not wanting to lose the chance to play out her little fantasy, Jasper let out an annoyed sigh and nodded. "Fine, have it your way."

"Well I am your 'owner' now." Peridot mused. It surprised her, not even have they started and she was already enjoying the idea of being a bit more in charged. Maybe it would be a nice change? Since Jasper was normally the one to take the lead, switching things up a bit could be fun. Not to mention the whole thing was Jasper's idea, she had been exploring various kinks and fetishes to test out through reading materials and the Internet. "So as the old earth saying goes, it's my way or the highway. And the highway is no place for cute tigers." she chuckled. Oh yes, this would be fun. But now the only problem was how to start out this little role play? Only way to find out was to ask the expert. "So, how do you want to start?" 

"For your sake we should start out slow, get you used to seeing me as a pet." Jasper said, twirling her tail in her left hand. 

"And how do you suggest we do that?" when Peridot finished with her question Jasper quickly phased out of her attire, now standing completely nude before her. Clad in nothing but the tail and ears that came with the costume. 

"By getting into character of course." she mused gleefully. "You still have the collar, right?"

"I spend a bundle on it, no way I'm forgetting it that easily." Peridot replied, dangling the fine leather by it's buckle. 

"Put it on me, then we're start." she ordered, getting on her hands and knees. 

On one hand, being in charge was one thing, it seems like something she would enjoy and be able to handle. But on the other how could she live out Jasper's pet play fantasy so her lover would enjoy it to the fullest extent? She didn't pay so much for everything just so it would go to waste on a dull and boring role play. Guess it was really just touch and go at this point, to her knowledge every 'pet' was different with diverse needs and pleasures. All she guessed she could do was experiment and see what worked best for her and Jasper. Lifting up Jasper's chin with one finger she placed the collar around her neck, taking a few quick seconds to admire how it looked on her neck. Very high quality indeed, definitely worth the money. Her fingers did the buckle, making sure it wasn't too tight or too loose, after a few quick adjustments it was a perfect fit. It still amazed her Jasper wanted to go through with this and even suggested it, she could see the appeal in being an owner, but as a pet? She wasn't particularly fond of anything that had to do with herself being leashed or collared. But this was what Jasper wanted, and who was she to deny her? If Jasper wanted to be her rare and exotic pet tiger then so be it, she has no quarrels with what her lover desired.

Jasper meowed, it was more high pitched then her regular tone, but certainly deeper then a normal everyday cat. It took her by surprise a bit, seeing a quartz like Jasper being reduced to her hands and knees and meowing. Okay, this was where they would start. She was the proud owner of an exotic feline who she could have sex with. But how to take it from here? Should they jump straight into fucking? Or should they play with the cat toys some to get a better feeling of their roles? Peridot didn't even have time to think of any ideas on how to approach the situation before her. Jasper was already on her way out of the room, still on her hands and knees. Curious she fallowed, how far was Jasper willing to take this herself? 

Jasper wandered to the living room, she made her way over to the sunlight coming in from the window and plopped herself down on the hardwood floor. Laying in the warmth of the sun. It was rather breath taking, seeing Jasper stripped of clothing and basking in the bright glow of warm light. 

"Going to be a lazy kitty?" she asked playfully with a giggle. All she got was a muffled little mew from her new pet. Oh how adorable, plus this gave Peridot a little time to consider what to do. They had plenty of toys that ranged from stuffed mice to feathers and bells on strings. But maybe she wasn't ready to subject Jasper or herself to that yet. What did cats like other then toys? She tried to recall those various TV shows Steven made her watch, then it hit her, milk! "I'll be right back." she said, she doubt Jasper was even listening. She was sprawled out on her belly with her eyes shut. 

Peridot made her way to the kitchen and retrieved a carton of milk from the fridge. As well as Jasper's bowl she brought, it was black and with and decorated with little matching black and white cat paws. Very adorable if you were to ask Peridot. Unscrewing the cap Peridot poured the bowl about halfway full before stopping. That should be enough. With the bowl in her left hand she left the kitchen and returned to the living room. Okay, time to test this out. 

"Here kitty, kitty!" she called, hoping this was up to Jasper's standards. Jasper lazily opened her right eye and glanced at Peridot. "I got you something." she said in a singsong manner. Jasper let out a lazy yawn and slowly got back onto all fours and made her way to Peridot 

She let out another meow and rubbed her head against Peridot's legs affectionately. She smiled, watching Jasper. She really had no problem getting into her role as a pet. Peridot placed the bowl down before Jasper. Jasper immediately went to the bowl, forgetting all about Peridot and brought her attention to the bowl. She had a pleased look on her face as she gazed at the milk in the bowl. Jasper licked her lips and lowered her head and began lapping up at the liquid. Peridot couldn't take her eyes off of her. Had Jasper done this before? But the newness of the situation wasn't just what kept her gaze locked on Jasper, there was also her tongue. Big and appeared to have the a rougher texture then normal.

"Thirsty little tiger, aren't you?" Peridot mused as Jasper kept lapping at the milk noisily. It was adorable really, seeing that tongue flick in and out of her mouth to drink. It was almost as if Jasper was unintentionally teasing her. "Well drink up, I got plenty."

She didn't look up from her bowl, she was solely focus on drinking up the milk. Shortly the bowl of milk was completely gone, all that was left was a little smear on Jasper's lower lip, which she quickly licked away. She purred and started to once again rub her head against her legs. Peridot smiled and rubbed behind the headband that Jasper wore, causing Jasper to purr happily.

"You like that, huh?" she continued to rub at that spot for a few more second until Jasper glanced at the bowl and meowed again. 

'Only being affectionate because you want something?' Peridot thought and rolled her eyes. "You want more milk?" her lover meowed again. "I'll take that as a yes." With that being said she got up and returned to the kitchen with Jasper's bowl. She filled it to the brim this time. Jasper always had a big appetite , so she brought the carton with her. Saves time going back and fourth to the kitchen. She once again placed the bowl before Jasper. "Drink up." 

Like before Jasper lapped up the milk, Peridot sat down on the floor next to Jasper, she wanted to watch this. It could help her get a little more used to this whole pet play thing. Like before her eyes were locked on Jasper's tongue, watching it lap up the milk like before. No doubt lingered in Peridot's mind that she wanted that warm tongue running up and down her shaft. But the problem was how to go about sex during this? Was she supposed to just wait until Jasper grew horny, or was there someway for Peridot to ask for sex? She doubted being blunt and straight forward would work with this session. There had to be a more creative way to gain sexual activity. But how? She supposed all she could do was wait until the perfect moment came up to attempt to try.

Another meow snapped her out of her train of thought. There was Jasper, whining for more milk. She picked up the carton and poured Jasper a third bowl. 

"You really like milk, don't you?" she mused as Jasper drank it like before. How dare she be so cute. 

Peridot couldn't take her eyes off of her, she yearned for that tongue to be somewhere other then lapping up milk. It was then Jasper's gaze finally shifted from the bowl, her eyes shot Peridot a rather saucy little look, teasing her. Oh she had some nerve, teasing her using only her tongue and a bowl of milk. Trying to get Peridot to crave into her little plan, well it wouldn't work! She wasn't a technician on Homeworld for nothing, she was too smart for Jasper's little tricks. But the tightness in her crotch begged other wise. Thankfully being the quick thinker she was Peridot was able to think of something before her arousal took over her logical thinking mind. Jasper couldn't drink milk forever, right? Well technically she could, being a gem and all. But that would require a larger form. So what was an owner to do with their kinky little pet? Easy, wait it out. Wait until Jasper guzzled down bowl after bowl until she was too full and humiliated to tease her, giving Peridot the upper hand to do some sexual teasing of her own. It was foolproof! 

Jasper polished off the third bowl and looked up at Peridot before letting out another meow. Peridot smiled, oh she was totally clueless about how this was going to turn out. 

"More for my pretty kitty?" Peridot smirked and poured a fourth helping. Jasper shot her another saucy little look before lapping up the milk yet again. This time she drank much louder, Peridot doubted normal earth felines did this, but if it kept Jasper drinking then it was worth it. She couldn't keep this up forever, eventually one bowl would prove to be too much for her lover. But the question was which bowl would be the one to stop her? Would it be the sixth? The eighth? Maybe even as far as the twelfth? Well she was going to find out. "Drink up, my pet,"

...

The question was not how many bowls Jasper would drink before becoming tired of milk, but how many cartons. The answer to that question was four. Four whole two litre cartons of two percent milk. In fact that was all the milk Peridot had brought today, Jasper was always a trooper, but even the best gems had their limits. And boy did Jasper reach her's. She slowly licked the last little smear on her bottom lip before collapsing on her side. She panted, tired from drinking so much, and it showed. Her belly extended, bloated from all the milk she drank in order to tempt Peridot. Peridot couldn't help but smile, proud of herself for rendering a mighty quartz in such a state. And she barely had to lift a finger to do so.

"Oh no, we're out of milk." she teased. Jasper shot her an annoyed glare, finally getting what Peridot had planned all along. "And it's all your fault too, I don't have any milk for myself now." she chuckled.

Jasper let out a grunt, Peridot crawled over and rubbed her bloated (not so little) little stomach. 

"Poor little tiger, you're a full tiger aren't you?" she mused. Even though the glare from her mate didn't fade Jasper purred, clearly unable to resist her owner's touch. "So full from all that milk. Four whole cartons, and didn't leave any for me. How am I suppose to eat my cereal in the morning? I can't have dry cereal after all." she gave her mate a pat on the head. "So, I guess I have to punish you my tiger." this clearly caught Jasper's attention as her annoyed glare faded and was replaced with confusion. "You need to make it up to me now, cuddles aren't going to cut it." her mouth formed a sly smirk. "You know what I'm talking about, right?" 

Oh she did, Jasper made her way over to Peridot, settling herself between her legs. Still tired from lapping up four cartons of milk, but Jasper was never a quitter, which made this all the more fun. She was never a shy gem either, so if this was too much for her she would make it clear. Peridot phased the bottom half of her suit away, revealing her tentacle, which was already slick and moist from the arousing thoughts prior to now. 

"Go on, it's okay my tiger." Peridot coaxed. Jasper glanced up at her, eyes locked onto her's. Even stuffed hopelessly full of milk she still remained a bold little feline. 

Slowly her tongue made contact with the tentacle, the anticipation was killing her. She was patient waiting for this, watching Jasper's tongue lap up bowl after bowl was painful enough, but it was certainly worth the wait. Jasper kept her glance at Peridot's face, a rather devious little glint in Jasper's eyes as she dragged her tongue up the slick flesh of the tentacle. Peridot felt a shiver go up her spine as her lover's tongue inched closer and closer to her tip. Why must Jasper take so damn long?! She cursed herself for not thinking this through, just because she managed to trick Jasper into guzzling down eight litres of milk in order to win this little teasing war they had going on, didn't mean Jasper was going to give up so easily. Like any quartz she was determine, and knowledgable in how to control  
a battlefield, sex was no different to her. Jasper had plenty of tricks up her sleeves to gain the upper hand. How she hated Jasper right now!

Her tongue reached the tip, Peridot's breathing hitched as Jasper's warm tongue swirled the tip of Peridot. Still locking eye contact with her, oh by Diamond's name she really should had thought this through better. Jasper had all the power now, shame on Peridot! She was the owner, Jasper was the pet here, the pet shouldn't be allowed to taunt and tease her owner like this. Clearly pleased with her owner's reaction to her teasing, Jasper then dragged her tongue down the tentacle, coating that area in her glistening saliva, taking her dear sweet time. Why must Jasper be such a vile clod? Playing little games with her, during sex of all things! Peridot's fingers curled into her palms as Jasper brought her tongue down the tentacle again. She shut her eyes, not able to even keep eye contact with Jasper, she didn't want to look her mate in the eyes. 

"I-I really hate you right now." Peridot huffed, throwing her head back as Jasper repeatedly went up and down the shaft with her tongue. Leaving no part of Peridot left untouched by her, coating the erect tentacle in her warm saliva. 

Her fingers dug deeper into her palm, she unwillingly opened her eyes. Meeting her gaze was Jasper, coating the last of her in a glistering shine. She ran her tongue up the shaft a final time, her gaze shifting from the shaft to Peridot's face, a sly little look in her's eyes as placed a small little kiss at the tip of the slick and saliva coated tentacle. Peridot fought the urge to squirm in her spot as Jasper placed another kiss on her.

"Damn it, Jasper!" hissed Peridot, feeling her chest tighten with each gentle smooch on her sensitive flesh. "Quit teasing already!" she was fed up with teasing, she longed to have Jasper's lips wrapped around her flesh rather then all this damn stalling. She was the owner after all, she shouldn't have to put up with her pet misbehaving. "T-that's an order." Peridot added sharply.

Jasper gave Peridot one final kiss on the moist tentacle, Peridot gulped nervously as she watched Jasper slowly place her lips on the tip of her shaft. Finally, Jasper was being a good feline, now hopefully she wouldn't pull anything unpredictable to be a naughty little kitty. A subtle moan escaped from her as Jasper slowly pushed the shaft pass her plump lips. Peridot's leg twitched as she felt Jasper guide the shaft deeper and deeper into her mouth. Peridot was in pure ecstasy, the way Jasper's lips were wrapped firmly on her, the way her tongue pressed against the tentacle. It was perfect, her body felt overwhelmed with the sensation of pleasure as Jasper's head bobbed. Peridot's leg twitched again with every motion, feeling Jasper deep throat her shaft was more then enough to cause a moan to escape from her.

"Ja-Jasper." she panted, quickly shutting her eyes, only to slowly allow the right eye to peek open to look at Jasper. Her mate was in her element, even full with milk in her belly being in control was one of many things Jasper considered herself good at. "Do... don't you dare stop!" she warned, attempting to remind Jasper who was suppose to be in charge. She was the owner, not Jasper. She could feel herself grow closer and closer to nearing her orgasm, it wouldn't be long until she was immersed in what she could expect to me one... what was the earth word again? Oh yeah, 'hell'. She was expecting to be immerse in one hell of an orgasm. 

Jasper continued her work on the tentacle, everything about it made Peridot crave more. Every way Jasper used to her mouth caused her to be flooded by intense pleasure, what a lucky owner she was to own such a feline with such skill. Her toes curled, her palms grew sweaty, her chest grew tighter and tighter with each passing second, feeling as though it may burst as her orgasm neared. 

Then it happened, she shut both of her eyes, threw her head back, and pressed her fingers into the cold hardwood floor. She let out a loud wail as her long awaited release came. Loud, intense, passionate, powerful, and above all strong, just like Jasper who was responsible for this. Jasper's mouth remained firmly on the shaft, refusing to budge. Peridot had to give Jasper some credit, even with a belly full of milk her way of giving pleasure certainly didn't decrease in quality. Peridot felt proud of herself for selecting a parter that excelled in sexual activity. Jasper brought the tentacle out of her mouth, slowly. The tentacle had a steady stream of Peridot's seed dripping out and onto the floor in a sticky mess. Peridot panted as her orgasm slowly decreased to an end. Her eyes opened as she glanced at Jasper, who seemed equally tired. 

A weak and small smile formed on Peridot's mouth. "Good... Good kitty." she panted. Jasper gave a tired but overall happy and chipper meow and crawled over, making it clear she wanted to be cuddled and awarded for all her hard work. But Peridot held her hand out to stop her, enforcing her role as owner. "Nuh uh, not until you clean up your mess." she ordered, gesturing to the cum on the floor. 

Jasper pouted letting out a small and annoyed hiss, but slowly brought her head to the floor and licked at the sticky mess. Peridot couldn't help but smirk. Oh yes, she could see herself growing to love this little pet play life. To think, a Peridot making a Jasper lap up bowls of milk and her seed, she enjoyed being in charge. Jasper lifted her head and smacked her lips.

"You done cleaning up?" Peridot asked as Jasper meowed at her. "Very well then, c'mere." Jasper smirked and laid down on her side next to Peridot, who rubbed her big milk filled tummy, earning her the beautiful sound of Jasper purring. 

Yes, Peridot could see herself really getting into this little world of pet play.

...

Peridot chuckled as she swished a cat toy consisting of two gold bells and three green feathers on a piece of string and a stick, Jasper's large hands playfully pawed at it, batting it around and getting the toy to make a little jingle noise each time she batted it. It was a hot summer's day, so the two decided to go outside and lounge around on the steps of their house. The area where they lived offered them solitude unlike the more lively places in Beach City, so neither of them had to worry about any unwelcome guests walking in on them. 

"Playful today, aren't you?" Peridot mused, gleefully watching Jasper bat at the cat toy. It was utterly adorable watching her lover play with her cat toys, especially if they were ones Peridot could get in on. Such as ones that required the assistance of an owner, like laser pointers and toys that needed to be moved, such as this one.

"Want another treat?" she asked, Jasper's meowed with glee. Peridot smiled and reached for the box of mini shortbread cookies, they had tried real cat food, seeing how Jasper was a gem and could eat that without any negative drawbacks, unlike humans. However, Jasper hated the taste and texture, so they immediately switched back to human food, such as cookies, sushi, deli meats, and other various food items. Peridot held a mini shortbread cookie. "Open wide." she ordered as Jasper opened her mouth, allowing Peridot to place it in her mouth before she ate it noisily. "Good kitty, you want another one?" she asked, not even waiting for a meow as she got another cookie and popped it in Jasper's mouth. Her pet tiger like before ate it without hesitation. Peridot smiled and rubbed under Jasper's chin. "I've been spoiling you a lot lately, haven't I?" she stated as Jasper began to purr. "But I suppose you earned it, you been such a good little pet lately." she cooed.

Just as Peridot expected she greatly grew to enjoy pet play over the course of a few weeks. She took enjoyment in rewarding and punishing Jasper for good and bad behaviour. If Jasper was a good little tiger she would earn treats, affection, and sexual favours. But if Jasper was disobeying her owner then she would be punished with a squirt of water from a spray bottle, no treats for a certain amount of time, and sexual favours. Peridot got a third shortbread cookie. 

"Okay, do a trick and you'll get one last treat." Peridot stated, reaching a hand out she gently tilted Jasper's head backwards and ever so carefully balanced the cookie on her mate's gem. Okay, maybe this was more for canines, but it got the job done, and Jasper wasn't complaining. "Wait," Peridot ordered as Jasper stared at the cookie balancing on her gem. "Wait for it." she said, taking pleasure in how intensely Jasper's eyes yearned for the snack. "Now." Peridot ordered, giving Jasper permission to move her head and cause the cookie to slip off her gem and be caught in Jasper's mouth before it reached the ground. "Good kitty." she cooed again as Jasper licked the crumbs off from her lips. 

If Homeworld could see a small Peridot treating a Jasper in such a disgraceful manner they would poof from the shock of such a sight. Quartzes were suppose to be loyal fighters, not cuddly pet tigers, but this wasn't Homeworld, Peridot and Jasper had as much right to take part in this role play fetish as much as they saw fit. Taking a moment to glance away from from her beloved Jasper she glance at the sky, noticing a few clouds. No doubt about it, those were rain clouds. Rather then deal with a wet owner and pet (Not in the good way, mind you.) Peridot stood up. 

"Let's go inside, looks like it's going to rain." Peridot informed, quickly gathering up the cat toy and box of cookies. She made sure to be inside first and shut the door behind her, she just loved watching Jasper use the little doggy door to get in and out of their house. She let the cat toy drop to the floor and then turned around and climbed on the counter in order to put the box of cookies away in the cupboard. Taking a moment to glance through what other foods they had stored in there, perhaps she could find another type of food to use as treats for Jasper.

"Uhh... Peridot?"

Her thoughts were cut short when she heard Jasper's voice. Jasper rarely talked during pet play, only to be vocal when she wanted to stop or didn't like something. The rest of the times she communicated through meows, hisses, grunts, moans, and yawns. Glancing at the little doggy door, Peridot fought the powerful urge to let out a chuckle. There was Jasper, stuck in the little white plastic door.

Her face burned bright red as she glanced away from Peridot. 

"I'm... stuck." she confessed sheepishly.

"I can see that." Peridot mused, leaping down from the counter and making her way to Jasper. 

"Can you... help me out?" her face got even redder. "Please?" she added.

Peridot finally let loose a harmless little chuckle.

"Alright, alright. Here, I'll grab your arms and pull." Jasper reached out and Peridot took ahold of her hands and pulled. 

Peridot was no warrior, she had no body strength other then her intelligence. But thankfully what little strength she had appeared to suffice in getting Jasper out. With a final tug Jasper was finally free of the doggy door, she landed flat on her stomach, which honestly probably must had been a soft landing. Peridot guess it was inevitable, with the lack of activity, spoiling her lover with treats and that one time Jasper gorged herself on eight litres of milk, it seemed unavoidable that Jasper would put on a bit of weight. Peridot guessed she put on roughly around fifteen pounds, and most of it went straight to her lover's stomach. Peridot found it utterly adorable, Jasper's once tone abdomen was now a soft and cute chubby belly. Jasper sat up and glance downward at the pudge she developed, her cheeks flared red and she covered her face with her hands.

"Peridooooot," she whined. "Why didn't you tell me I was getting fat?!" 

"Come on, you strut around naked all the time, you should had been the first to notice. And you never denied any treats."

"I really fucking hate you right now." Jasper pouted, crossing her arms. Peridot laughed again and plopped herself down next to Jasper. 

"What? I like spoiling my tubby tiger." she purred, a hand roaming over to pat the soft curve of her lover's stomach, feeling proud that she was partly responsible for the belly Jasper had developed. As an pet owner it was her job to keep her pet well fed, and she thought she was doing a good job at that.

"Peridot..." Jasper let out an annoyed little growl.

"What? You deserve to be spoiled, you been such a good little tiger, though you aren't very little, especially now." Peridot said, her hand grabbing at the fullness of Jasper's gut. 

"PERIDOT!" Jasper snapped, face completely red as Peridot poked and prodded at her tummy.

"What? It's just from spoiling you so much. You deserve it, don't you." she asked. "And I like to spoil my tiger." she massaged her mate's well fed middle, causing Jasper to purr. Peridot smirked.

"I really hate you sometimes." Jasper then let out a sigh before she adjusted the tiger ear headband on her head. She then returned to purring, causing Peridot to smile happily. 

"That's my kitty." using one hand to massage Jasper's stomach, Peridot used the other to rub under her chin. "You like that? I guess I'm spoiling my tiger lately, but you been such a good pet." 

She got a hearty purr in response, it was adorable to see Jasper reduced to a purring mess. Even without her limb enhancers her real hands and fingers were quite skilled, even if they didn't offer her to ability to shoot lasers, fly, or defy gravity. 

"You want a treat?" Peridot asked, Jasper hesitated and made a rather uneasy meow, Peridot supposed that was a 'no'. "I didn't mean food, I was thinking something a bit more... physical." she teased, immediately Jasper let out her usual chipper meow. "I normally don't allow you on furniture, but if I'm spoiling you I might as well go all the way." 

She got up and guided Jasper to the bedroom, honestly she had no idea why the others were so insisted that they buy a furnish house, gems had no need for sleeping and eating, so at the time items like a bed, cupboards and a fridge seemed pointless. But now she was very grateful for the gems persistence, they had storage for food and the bed did serve two purposes. One was for when Peridot and Jasper decided to dabble in the act of sleeping to pass time, and the other was of course sexual activity. A bed was far more comfortable and more suitable then the floor. 

Jasper happily leapt on the bed and landed with a soft 'bounce' before making herself comfortable by kneading the untidy pile of blankets the two of them neglected to straighten up. What exactly was the point of making a bed anyway? It was just going to get messed up again anyway. Peridot couldn't help but chuckle as Jasper had a sly little look in her eyes. She didn't allow Jasper on furniture whenever they decided to do some pet play, but if she were to spoil her darling little tiger she might as well go all the way. 

"Don't look so smug, it's just this one time." Peridot warned, climbing up on the bed. "I've been spoiling you so much lately." she said softly, scooting up to her and once again pinched at the fullness of her mate's stomach. "You're so well cared for, I'm such a good owner, aren't I, my tubby tiger?" 

Jasper sprawled out, laying on her back as she let out a content meow. Peridot had to take a moment to admire Jasper's adorableness, she was so lucky to be with such a gem, especially now. Clad in nothing but a pair of tiger ears, a belt with a long tail attached, and that perfect little plump belly she gained through all the treats Peridot fed it. It was truly an appealing sight of you were to ask Peridot. 

Peridot used both hands to grab at the fullness at her stomach. So soft, hard to believe Jasper once possessed toned abs. Her lips pressed a kiss on the stomach, allowing herself to admire the plush, Jasper let out a affectionate mew. Peridot planted another kiss on her middle.

"You like that?" she mused, giving Jasper's stomach a third kiss. "You really liked being pampered, don't you my tiger?" the slight squirm of Jasper and her purring made it impossible for Peridot to hold back a smile. "But I guessed you earn it, you been such a good little tiger... though you aren't so little now." 

Peridot rested her head upon her stomach, feeling the slight rhythm of vibrations as she did so. It was as if hypnotic, Jasper's purring was loud and seemed never ending, she could listen to it forever, and her stomach did serve as a great pillow. But sadly she couldn't, she promised her pet a treat and Peridot intended to stay true to her word. She lifted her head and began to create a trail of kisses starting from the middle of her belly and going lower and lower until she reached Jasper's sex.

"You been so good, I think food just doesn't cut it anymore for rewards." Peridot said, noticing Jasper's toes curling in anticipation. "You really want a treat, don't you?" her finger traced the lips of her sex ever so gently. "Pretty kitties do deserve treats." she ran a fingertip upwards, separating the folds of the labia to reveal her clitoris. 

Peridot couldn't help but smirk, knowing soon Jasper would be rendered a mess from her. Oh, this was going to be fun. She placed her finger on Jasper's clit and slowly rubbed in a steady circular motion. Her lover's left leg twitched slightly as she did so. Peridot felt a rush of excitement flood through her, sex with Jasper was one amazing thing, but with this whole pet play element being thrown into the mix only seemed to make this much more thrilling. Each stroke caused Jasper to become more and more aroused, though her tentacle did not reveal itself, not surprising since some gems show arousal through the clitoris more then the tentacle, sometimes it was the other way around, it could also be equally the same, both, or in cases like Jasper completely random.

"You like that, my pet?" she asked, still rubbing the bud. Jasper gave her a little mew of delight, still doing her part of this pet play fantasy and attempting to stay in character. 

Peridot pondered how long Jasper would stay in her tiger persona before she would be a mess and moan Peridot's name lustfully, throwing her persona out the window. Guess she would find out soon. Another stroke of the clit made Jasper's leg twitch again, as well as a subtle muffled moan that was like music to Peridot's ears. 

"Feeling bold?" asked Peridot, still steadily massaging Jasper's clit, taking a moment to glance at Jasper's face. If she was still keeping up her feline game asking for consent would require a nod or shake of the head. Jasper gave a clear nod for yes. "I'll start slow, if it's gets too much for you let me now." she explained. "I'll stop with no questions asked, you understand?" a nod from Jasper confirmed this. With the finger on one hand rubbing the bud, Peridot slipped one of her fingers on the other hand in Jasper's slick core. 

"How's this? Is this okay? Can I put a second one in?" Peridot worried if she asked too many questions, if Jasper was determined to remain a feline overwhelming her with yes or no questions might lead to confusion. But it seemed Jasper was more then capable of handling this, she nodded frantically. Chances were she would had been screaming at her to touch her more if she dared to be vocal and was content with breaking character.

Peridot slipped a second finger into her moist core and began to lightly thrust her fingers, steadily increasing her pace, also doing the same with Jasper's clit. The sound of her lover's breathing speeding up sounded so beautiful to Peridot, Jasper was nearly done, but as an owner she wouldn't allow Jasper to be finished until she wanted her to. And of course Peridot had a plan on how everything was going to play out. The tentacle between her leg grew increasingly uncomfortable in her suit, but she hoped she could hold out for a little while longer. Because everything had to go according to Peridot's devious little plan. A subtle moan escaped Jasper's lips, Peridot couldn't hold back a wicked smirk. Yes, everything was going just the way she wanted it to go.

"Having fun?" Peridot asked, increasing her pace of both the thrust of her fingers and how fast she massaged her clit. A rather muffled little meow came from Jasper fallowed by a nod of her head. "You feel okay?" another nod for yes. 

Yup, this was all going flawlessly. The tightness between her crotch only grew more and more uncomfortable and less of a secret, forming a visible bulge through her clothing. It appeared now would be the proper time for Peridot herself to shed a few layers. Like the first time they had sex while indulging in pet play Peridot only phased away the bottom half of her clothes. Her moist tentacle twitched upon making contact with the chill air of the room, as well as revealing the tentacle's knot. Gem biology was pretty random when it came to sex, it varied from gem to gem, some formed knots more often then others. 

"Jasper, do you feel like you could handle a knot?" asked Peridot. Jasper nodded instantly. "You don't have too if you don't want to, I'm only going to take this as far as you want me to."

"Just fucking put it in already!" Jasper yelled at her, giving up her cat persona. "Damn it Peridot, just fucking do it!"

Perfect, having her lover act out of character for their little pet play game was all Peridot wanted. 

"Alright, here we go." Peridot grabbed ahold of her lover's thighs, bringing her tentacle to her lover's core. 

She slowly guided herself in Jasper's slick entrance, eventually pushing the knot pass the folds and into her core. Jasper's breathing hitched as the knot entered, now there was no turning back now. Taking a deep breath, Peridot slowly moved her hips to thrust. She started off slow, allowing her partner to get used to the feeling of a knot. Peridot was in ecstasy, having Jasper yell and beg for her to knot her was just what Peridot desired. It gave her great pleasure to see a large and powerful gem like Jasper beg to be fucked by her. It was how the creatures of this planet would describe as 'a dream come true'. Her hips rocked, increasing her pace at a steady manner, Peridot dug her feet in the mattress of the bed, planting herself firmly. She could feel it, the end of treating her dear pet Jasper was drawing near, taking a quick moment to glance at Jasper she saw she looked just how Peridot wanted. Nearing exhaustion, tired, but she still had a little stamina to spare. Which was all Peridot needed. 

Her hips rocked, her fingers dug deeper into the flesh of Jasper's thigh, her lover shut her eyes tightly, both their toes curled. It was clear as day the anticipation for one or both of them to finally release was murder to them. Peridot felt her tentacle grow tight, it wasn't painful but it was uncomfortable. Something was coming, but it wasn't cum, Peridot didn't know what it was at all. It was like something was clogging up inside of her and steeping through her tentacle. Peridot couldn't pull out, the knot prevented her from withdrawing from Jasper. She was rendered speechless , what in Diamond's name was happening? The heavy clog like thing traveled through her tentacle and eventually reached its way to Jasper. Her eyes widen in horror as the realization hit her.

It's an egg, she just placed an egg inside Jasper! Jasper was a carrier?! Why didn't she say anything? Oh sweet Diamond this was bad, this was bad, this was very, very, very, bad! Peridot tried to pull out again, but the knot refused to budge. Then that feeling came again, another tightness and pressure traveled through her tentacle, a second egg settled itself into Jasper. Both she and Jasper could only stare at each other in shock, horrified as a third wandered into her body. Then a fourth, fifth, sixth, and so on and so on. Around the fifth egg Jasper's stomach noticeably start to stick out and appear rather lumpy from the eggs, the outlines visible. Jasper squirmed, obliviously not comfortable with her current state.

On the fourteenth egg the Peridot was finally able to pull out. Her chest tighten as she pulled herself free from Jasper's core and looked at her. A pit of guilt in her stomach formed, there was Jasper, stomach swollen and lumpy looking from all the eggs, utterly exhausted from that ordeal. Jasper let out a pained whimper, Peridot quickly rushed to her side and helped her sit up. Her lover's eyes fell to her abdomen, her hands flew to her enlarged middle. Her head snapped to Peridot.

"What did you do to me?!" she asked in a tone laced with both fear and anger.

"You-you never told me you were a carrier!" Peridot cried out. 

"I'm a carrier?!" 

"Well apparently! Unless you can think of another explanation of why you're suddenly pregnant!" Peridot hissed.

"I'm a quartz, they don't use us to breed!" Jasper groaned. "Oh Diamond it hurts..." 

Peridot bit into her cheek, she shouldn't seem so cross at Jasper. After all, it took two to tango. This was her fault, not Jasper's. She should attempt to be a little more compassionate towards her mate. 

"It's will go away soon, it's just your form adjusting to carrying." Peridot said, hesitantly placing her hand on Jasper's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "Here let's get you more comfortable, the couch might be ideal..." 

Peridot assisted Jasper off the bed and onto her feet. Jasper insisted Peridot remove all of her pet play gear first, mainly because the belt that held the tail started to pinched. She then guided her lover to the couch, making sure she had enough blankets and pillows to settle in.

"The first day of conception is always the worst, or so I hear. Your form will naturally grow to support the eggs, after today you should be feeling far less discomfort." Peridot explained, but she doubted Jasper was listening. "I... I'm so sorry, carriers are so rare. I didn't think I would need anything to prevent eggs from developing."

"No...no... I know you didn't mean for this to happen." she sighed, running a hand along the bumpy curve of her stomach. "Just fuck... how many brats did you put in me?!"

"Fourteen....it's not an unusual amount for large gems." Peridot said. 

"Fourteen eggs, that means fourteen gemlings, right?"

"Yes."

"Shit, that's a lot."

"I'm... so sorry, I did not intend for this to happen." she apologized again. 

"I said it's fine, you didn't mean too." Jasper groaned again, attempting to find a comfortable position to rest in. "I just need to rest..." she stated. "Brats aren't even hatched yet and they already got me exhausted."

"Then get some rest, I'll leave you alone and tidy up the bedroom." Peridot replied as she ran a hand through Jasper's hair and pressing a kiss on her forehead. 

"You know what the worst part of this is?" Jasper asked.

"What?"

"I didn't get an orgasm." 

...

To say Jasper was uncomfortable was one hell of an understatement, uncomfortable wasn't a big enough word to describe her current state. A week had passed since she discovered she was a carrier, her belly remained big with all fourteen eggs, they were developing healthily at least, but that did little to help Peridot's beloved mate with how sore carrying could make a gem. Even with a gem's form naturally changing over the course of the pregnancy it wasn't a pleasant experience. But of course the eggs weren't the only think causing Peridot's mate distress, oh no. The most recent problem Jasper was having was with the milk she was developing.

Jasper complained many times it was like she had two jugs of milk strapped to her chest. Gems took on many forms, some decided they wanted their form to contain noticeable breasts, while others like Jasper found they just got in the way of fighting and were too much of a hassle to deal with. Well gemlings needed milk, and the whole point of breasts were to be able to nurse infants, so needless to say Jasper wasn't exactly pleased when her chest started to enlarge with milk. 

Peridot lifted her eyes from a magazine she found lying around the house. She sat in a leather armchair, while Jasper sat on the matching leather sofa. Jasper did change drastically, her normal attire of a suit was replaced with a pair of black shorts and a white top that didn't even cover her midsection. The reasoning behind that was Jasper's navel started to stick out, and EVERYTHING Jasper phrased up for attire was just irritating against it. She claimed whatever the material it was didn't matter, nothing worked. Not that Peridot minded, Jasper was pregnant she had the right to clad herself in whatever she saw fit for her condition. 

Peridot shifted her eyes back to the magazine, granted she still didn't have a good grasp on what earth literature was about, but it did pass time. A loud groan from Jasper caused Peridot's eyes to quickly go back to her lover.

"What is it?!" Peridot asked, could it be something wrong with the eggs? Premature labor? Sudden miscarriage? A million thoughts of everything that could go wrong ran through her head. "Are the eggs okay?!"

"The...the eggs are perfectly fine..." Jasper said, arms folded across her chest. 

"Then what is it?" asked Peridot, getting up from her seat and walking to her lover.

"I'm..." Jasper's cheeks flared a vibrant shade of red, she removed her arms from her chest. "Leaking..." she said, adverting her gaze away from Peridot. On her shirt it revealed two wet spots where her milk had leaked. "Ugh, my body's so gross now." she sighed. "Would you mind helping me clean up a little?"

"Of course I don't mind." Peridot replied and quickly fled to the kitchen, returning with a washcloth that was damp with warm water.

Jasper had already phased away her top, now she was just unhooking the nursing bra she had gotten specially made for her on earth. Gem pregnancy was much quicker then human pregnancy, but it was still just (if not more) of a pain in the ass to deal with the side effects. So Jasper splurged and got the bra, not able to cope with her chest being so filled to the brim without decent support. Of course she had to spend extra (Aka get money from Greg) since stores didn't tend to stock clothing that would fit a giant pregnant rock. 

"Second time today this happened." Jasper groaned. 

"Well, at least the gemlings won't starve." Peridot said, trying to look on the bright side.

"This is YOUR damn fault." she hissed, taking the cloth away from Peridot and began to dap at the smears of milk on her breasts. "You did this to me, you piece of shit." 

"It takes two to tango." she mused in delight, attempting to keep the mood light. But that only earned her the reward of the now sticky cloth being hurled at her face. 

"Shut up." Jasper hissed, grabbing her bra yet again. "How much longer until these brats are here? I can't take feeling like a cow utter for much longer."

"Roughly around six more weeks until you lay them, two months to hatch, and then for however long you intend to nurse." Peridot explained. "So it will be awhile until you're milk free."

"Oh come on!" Jasper yelled in frustration. 

"I'm sorry Jasper, it-"

"You sure as hell better be more then sorry!" she cried. "My tits are leaking fucking milk thanks to you!"

"Jasper, listen-"

"No, I don't even know what the hell is going on with my own form anymore!" 

"Jasper, you'r leaking again." Peridot said, crossing her arms as she picked up the cloth and handed it back to Jasper, who glanced down to realize a few small trickles of milk were dripping down from her nipples. 

"I swear to Diamond I'm going to strangle you." Jasper hissed, swiping the cloth from her and wiped the milk droplets away yet again.

"Good luck coming at me with swollen ankles." Peridot couldn't help but poke fun, the opportunity was right there.

"Fuck you." Jasper grumbled.

"You already did, may I remind you who put those eggs in you?" she teased, only have the cloth thrown at her again. But this time around she stepped out of the way to avoid her face coming in contact with a sticky cloth being hurled at her. 

"Shut up, you don't have to lug fourteen bastards around." Jasper grumbled.

"But I do have to constantly take care of you." Peridot reminded. "Rub your feet when they're sore, hold your hair back when your nausea, fix you whatever weird food combination you're craving, and let you have all the pillows and blankets you want while you sleep." Peridot listed off. "And I do it without a complain because I love you." 

Jasper let out a loud and tired sigh and massaged her temples. 

"Look, sorry if I've been a bitch-"

"You don't need to apologize. You're filled to the brim with eggs, milk, and hormones. I get it, it's not easy, especially since we didn't plan for this." Peridot sat down next to her, putting a hand on Jasper's shoulder. 

"I look like... what's that earth food called again?" she paused and thought about it, trying to recall the food. "Oh yeah, it's called a pumpkin. I look like a pumpkin." 

"A cute pumpkin." Peridot added, kissing her cheek. 

"More like a sore pumpkin." Jasper groaned. "My back is killing me, I could really go for a back rub right about now." she said, not so subtly hinting that she wanted a massage from her.

Peridot guessed after poking fun at Jasper this was the least she could do.

"Turn around." Peridot ordered after a sigh. Jasper grinned and turned around, her back facing Peridot. Immediately Peridot began to massage her back, her mate instantly purred in delight. "Better?" 

"Better, just a little more higher. Around the shoulders is where it's really sore." Jasper instructed. 

"You poor thing, all tired and sore from my eggs." Peridot teased as she continued to rub. 

"Don't infantilized me." Jasper muttered, clearly not getting exactly what Peridot was hinting at.

"I'm just saying... what if there was a way to, ease you up a bit." Peridot teased yet again. 

This time Jasper clearly got the message. Her eyes widen a bit as she glanced down at her body then back to Peridot.

"Peridot, my libido says yes. But my sore as fuck body says no." she replied, turning around again to face her.

"I think we can figure something out that benefits both of us equally." Peridot stated.

"And what do you have in mind? Because I can't see my own feet, let along move with these eggs and two jugs of milk." 

Reeling Jasper in somewhat was the easier part, bit actually saying her idea was the hardest. Normally it was Jasper who wanted to explore new kinks and fetishes in their relationship, the whole pet play idea had been her thing. Peridot could feel her cheeks darken with a green blush. Oh great, this was going to be really awkward... but nothing ventured nothing gained

"Well... my idea is that we take advantage of you're current state while it lasts." she uttered out at last. 

"What's their to take advantage of? I'm just filled with milk and eggs." Jasper huffed. "The more I say that the more it sounds like a damn shopping list."

"Actually I was thinking we could use that." her blush deepen. By Diamond's name why her? 

"Use that how?" Jasper raised an eye brow at her in curiosity.

Okay, now for the hardest part. 

"I-I went to one of those parenting classes Greg told me about. I don't really see the point since human infants and gemlings are completely different. But I figured if I went to one it would finally make him shut up about them." she explained.

"What do parenting classes have to do with sex?" Jasper inquired.

"I'm... uh... getting there." Peridot twiddled her thumbs. "Well the topic of breastfeeding and lactation came up, and well a few people confesses they found it...." she paused, averting her gaze from her mate. Oh dear, here it comes. "Rather erotic, I wa-was one of t-then." she stuttered sheepishly. "So I was just, you know thinking, that I would like to give it a go?" her eyes painfully looked at Jasper again. Please, for the love of Diamond say she didn't weird out Jasper too much! 

"You... want to suckle me like I am now?" Jasper asked, seeming a tad weirded out but not completely repulsed by the suggestion.

"If I am to be truthful, then yes." she confessed. "You have more then enough to spare, so I thought why not? But if you don't want too it's perfectly fine. And we can pretend this never happened!" 

"They're sore as fuck..." Jasper bit into her lip and pondered about it. "But I'll give it a shot, I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

"Really?" Peridot's face lit up.

"Yeah, just be careful, they're rather sensitive nowadays." she informed her mate.

"Oh, I will!" Peridot clapped her hands together eagerly, a big grin on her face. "So... uhh... how should I start?" she asked, granted she only ever talked about this and read stuff on online forums. Doing it was something else. 

"However you want, if it's too much I'll tell you." Jasper informed.

Peridot nodded and scooted closer to her lover. Okay, it was now or never. She gently cupped Jasper's right breast, wanting to get a better feel of her mate's current state. Jasper was correct, she certainly was filled to the brim. Her breast was firm and swollen with milk, Peridot pondered the best way to approach this situation. She needed this to be comfortable for Jasper, and attacking her tits like some crazed mutt was out of the question. Deciding in the end to just gently touch and go her way through this was her best bet, she glanced up at Jasper's face.

"You okay?" she asked. "If this is too weird for you, I get it."

"No, it's fine." Jasper reassured. "You haven't even done anything yet, go on." she urged.

With Jasper's approval Peridot returned her gaze to her right breast. She slowly brushed her thumb against the nipple once, attempting to coax some of Jasper's milk out.

"Is that okay?" asked Peridot.

"Of course, go on." she encouraged.

Peridot brushed her thumb over the nipple a second time, then a third time, this time applying a bit more pressure. As the old earth saying goes it appeared the third time was the charm. A small trickle of almost translucent white liquid began to travel downwards. Okay, it was now or never. Peridot licked her lips and brought her tongue to Jasper's skin, dragging her tongue upwards, allowing herself to sample her mate's milk. It tasted a tad watery, but it still had that bit of creamy sweetness. 

"So... er... how does it taste?" Jasper asked.

"Pretty good actually." Peridot replied. "Would you mind if I kept going?"

"Knock yourself out."

With that being said Peridot stroked the nipple again, coaxing a few more trickles to leak downwards. Like before Peridot lapped them up, taking in the mild sweetness of the milk, and the salty taste of Jasper's skin. The short bursts of light sweetness was very intoxicating to Peridot, but it wasn't enough. She craved more of Jasper's delicious milk.

"Would you be okay if I were to start suckling now?" asked Peridot after lapping up a final trickle of watery sweet milk.

"Yeah, go nuts. Wait, give me a minute." Jasper excused herself from the couch, and walked (well... more like waddled) out of the room then returned. In her hands was the fine leather collar, silver spikes and buckle shining from being freshly polished. "It's been awhile since we used this."

Peridot smirked, she liked where this was going.

"Perfect, I was starting to miss my beautiful pet tiger." she purred.

"That's a tempting thought, but I want to do something different." she announced, sitting back on the couch.

"Such as?"

"We switch roles. I won't be able to get on my hands and knees since I'm pregnant. You on the other hand are fully capable of acting as a feline." she toyed with the collar in her hands. "And last time I've checked kitties like milk." a wicked smirked appeared on her face. "So, what do you say? Feel like giving it a go?" 

Now this was surprising, Peridot never saw herself as being the one to be the pet when she and Jasper discussed pet play. Jasper was very insisted on being the pet, which Peridot was perfectly fine with. But being a pet herself? It seemed so alien to her, but she did see Jasper act like a cat and she had no acting skills, unlike that human called Jamie. Surely if Jasper could act like a feline then so could Peridot. And she really did yearn to drink more from Jasper's chest.

"Alright, I'll give it a whirl." Peridot agreed. "I did start to miss our pet play sessions." 

"Perfect, if it gets too much for me just let me know." she reminded. "Shall I put the collar on you now?"

"You shall."

And with that being said Peridot lifted her chin up, allowing Jasper to place the collar around her neck and fasten it. Peridot then phased away her clothes, like how Jasper used to.

"Fits perfectly." Jasper mused happily.

Figuring she should try and get in character she meowed. It felt odd to do that since meowing wasn't normally a sound she made, but it did help her get into the feel of being a feline. 

"Good kitten, c'mere." 

Peridot returned her attention to Jasper's right nipple. She stroked the nipple two times, eventually coaxing a trickle of Jasper's breast milk to travel downwards. She licked her lips eagerly and lapped up the trickle, dragging her tongue upwards until she reached Jasper's nipple. Peridot couldn't help but feel excitement flood through her. The small samples of liquid were pleasing, but she yearned for more. 

Peridot's tongue rubbed against the nipple. Getting the milk to leak freely, eventually she brought her lips to it, finally allowing herself to suckle like she intended to. The short samples were very good, but being able to drink up larger mouthfuls sent Peridot into a fit of delight. 

"Thirsty little kitty, aren't you?" Jasper said in a sweet murmur, stroking Peridot's head affectionately. 

Now Peridot as finally starting to see the appeal on being a pet. Having a lover who gave you affection and praise you. No wonder Jasper desired to be a pet, it was all so much fun and she only been doing this for a short amount of time and was already starting to find herself smitten with the role. Another mouthful of milk sent her into storm of sheer delight. Oh this was wonderful! She yearned to take things farther and farther. Why settle at just suckling from Jasper's ample breasts? She was completely nude after all, not to mention she had the fine leather collar on. And all pets had needs after all, so therefor she had needs as well. 

Her hand trailed down to her own crotch, this time her clit was the source of her arousal rather then the tentacle. She brought her mouth away from Jasper's breast, her fingers were about to start massaging her bud, but Jasper's large hands quickly shooed them away. 

"I don't think so kitty." Jasper taunted. "No need to be so primal, that's why you have an owner." she mused, slipping a finger under Peridot's collar, giving a little but still firm tug. "Get back to what you were doing, leave the rest to me." 

Obeying her owner, Peridot returned her mouth to the breast again and began suckling. Her tastebuds were once again met with the savoury taste that was Jasper's milk. Hopefully once the gemlings arrived they're would still me enough for her, she was not ready for this to be a one time thing. Her tongue danced and teased across her nipple, coaxing more milk for her to lap up. It earned her a small moan from Jasper, who was clearly enjoying this as much as Peridot was.

Her owner stayed true to her word, Jasper's hand roamed down Peridot's thigh and stopped at her moistening core. Peridot's felt excitement come over her as one of Jasper's thick fingers gently started to stroke her clitoris, steadily building up the speed of her pace. Peridot was in what humans would call 'heaven', which was apparently a good place, and right now she considered her situation to be a very good place. She was suckling her mate's breasts, and earning sexual pleasure at the same time. This was certainly heaven to Peridot. 

She removed her mouth for only a few short seconds, she needed a moment to pant. Why was this so exhausting? But she didn't dare call it off, she dreaded the thought of stopping now, that would be a nightmare to her. Jasper used her free hand to tug at the collar again, this time a tad more roughly. It nearly made Peridot fall forward from the force.

"You gotta take care of the other one." Jasper stated, her tone fierce and powerful just as she was. Of course, it seemed only fair. Why give just one breast all the attention, she should even things out. Peridot always was a bit of a perfectionist, even during sex. "I'll even sweeten the deal on my part." Jasper added. 

That just about did it for Peridot. As soon as Jasper let go of her collar, she turned her attention to the left breast. She trailed her thumb over the nipple a few times and sure enough she coaxed a few trickles of liquid to make an appearance. She brought her tongue to her skin, dragging it upwards, licking up every streak of milk until she reached her ripe breast. From there like before she placed her mouth upon it and started to suckle, once again allow herself her indulge in what pleasures Jasper's milk had to offer.

Jasper kept massaging her bud, but like she promised she sweeten the deal. Her other hand trailed down to her moist and slick core. Carefully Jasper inserted one of her fingers inside Peridot's entrance. One finger was all it would take, her lover's fingers were much thicker than her's after all. Peridot nearly choked on the milk as Jasper slowly started to thrust. She quickly regained her stance and returned to lapping up the sweetness of the milk with ease.

This was paradise, nothing on Homeworld could compare to this. Each thrust of Jasper's finger sent her closer and closer to climaxing, she could feel it coming, her chest tighten in anticipation. 

"You like that kitten?" Jasper chuckled, her finger steadily increasing the speed. 

Peridot separated herself away from the breast for only a split second, just long enough to give her owner a quick meow.

"That's a good kitty." she mused happily. "Eager to please, aren't you?"

Her toes curled, her chest tighten, next thing she knew her body was being overwhelmed by a storm of intense pleasure. Her mouth released from Jasper's breast, a little smear of milk on her lower lip, but that hardly matter to her now. She glanced up at Jasper's who was merely smirking upon seeing her in such a state, weak from what Jasper did to her, crying out in pleasure from her touch. Both of them clearly enjoyed this. Peridot enjoyed indulging herself on Jasper's delicious milk and having Jasper treat her with sexual acts, and Jasper loved seeing her as a quivering mess. 

Peridot panted as she fell backwards on the couch, landing on her back. Now just noticing how her stomach was now ever so slightly starting to stick out from the milk she guzzled down. She really should had shape shifted a larger stomach and digestive system.

"Oh wow, it appears the tables had turned." Jasper laughed. "I can't be the only one who sees the irony in all this. Remember when we firsts did this? I was the pet and glut myself on milk?" she recalled. "Though you weren't as pregnant, and I was stuffed with far more milk."

Yes, now Peridot was begins to see the humour Jasper saw in this situation. Though personally she lacked the enjoyment Jasper saw in this, perhaps it was because she was a pet rather then the teasing owner.

"Fuck...you." she panted, feeling utterly exhausted.

"Cats can't talk."

"This one can." 

"You're so cute when you're pissed off." Jasper teased, helping Peridot sit up. 

It was annoying having Jasper tease her, but it was rather nice to see her mood uplifted. She licked the smear of sweet milk off from her lip, Jasper chuckled and out an arm around her. 

"Don't be such a brat. Come on, let's cuddle." Jasper offered.

With a sigh Peridot lean into Jasper's touch, her mate began to stroke her head and Peridot began to purr, or the very least attempt to.

"You sound like a garbage disposal." 

"Fuck you Jasper."

"I love you to, babe."


End file.
